Gōsuto
by Alexandria Kousuke
Summary: Todos saben que paso con Yugi y sus amigos al acabar con la batalla ceremonial, pero... ¿Que paso con Kaiba Seto? Timeshipping


**Pues primeramente hola, para las personas que me leen _"Escaleras de perfección"_ ¡No eh abandonado el fic! lo que pasa es que realmente tengo muchas cosas estas semanas y ;3; me quiero dar un tiro, pero lo bueno es que la historia esta escrita, a mi puño y letra, pero ya esta desde el capitulo 9 y el capitulo 8 es largo :D**

 **El fanfic es del "Reto Fanfic de YuGiOh!" de un grupo de Facebook llamado: 【Yu-Gi-Oh! 愛 Shipper】 y espero que sea de su agrado, realmente no queria dejar pasar esta semana de Timeshipping y deje mis tareas de lado y me puse a escribir, si no me ven en 5 meses es porque estoy morida (?)**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, este es gran obra de Kazuki Takahashi**

 **Timeshipping**

* * *

Las teclas estaban sonando en aquella gran oficina que tenía, grande y sutilmente decorada sin dejar a un lado que me miraba elegante, Seto Kaiba estaba trabajando como de costumbre, dejando a un lado el hermoso día que estaba detrás de él, completamente una tarde despejada y el sol siendo amable sin ser tan caliente, con los niños corriendo jugando al aire libre y los adultos trabajando o haciendo sus actividades cotidianas, como en este último caso el de Kaiba, que siendo un día perfecto o en medio de una catástrofe el seguiría trabajando sin pensar un momento en que quiere hacer.

Pasando las horas, el hermoso sol se iba ocultando, dejando ver un cielo completamente nublado, contra todo pronóstico, el cielo comenzó a llorar, el agua caía entre los edificios, carreteras y en las personas que trataban de correr para refugiarse de aquellas frías gotas de agua y no enfermarse al día siguiente por estar expuestos en esas lagrimas del cielo. Era bastante irónico que estuviera lloviendo en esos momentos, debido a la situación que en una oficina se estaba viviendo, en donde los dedos se quedaron quietos y no pudieron tocar otra tecla más de la computadora de última generación.

La mano derecha guardo los cambios que estaba haciendo en aquel documento, no quería ni imaginarse lo furioso que se pondría si llegara a perder todo ese avance que lleva trabajando. El _mouse_ se movió a otra carpeta muy bien escondida en sus documentos, un gran atajo que únicamente él conocía a la perfección. La carpeta con múltiples videos que estaba buscando estaba ahí, claramente dio _click_ a uno y el ultimo duelo que tuvo con aquellas joyas carmesí empezó, ese duelo fue el último que tuvo con _Yugi_ y perdió una vez más con en esa torre que sería su trono.

Han pasado seis meses desde ese video y solo cinco cuando él ya no estaba, los demás estaban como si nada pasara, claro, solo ellos saben lo que pasó, ellos saben lo que _él_ pensaba de ello. Cuando se enteró que toda esa pandilla de idiotas se fueron a Egipto, y no dudo ni un segundo en ir al enterarse que estaba pasando, aunque ni el mismo entendía del todo porque estaba corriendo, saber que estaba pasando, sin saber que estaba persiguiendo en realidad, solo fue, con Mokuba fielmente a su lado sin pregunta absolutamente nada.

Solo los vio salir de una cueva, los zafiros de Kaiba notaron algo en la distancia, en el joven tricolor de ojos amatista, la pirámide invertida que este siempre llevaba ya no estaba, en esos incomodos momentos algo estaba mal, pero por alguna razón no podía resolver sus dudas, no sería unos días más tarde de que se enteraría que _el otro yo de Yugi_ había regresado a donde pertenecía y en su juicio, no le importo los asuntos pendientes que ellos tenían y se fue sin más, sin decir nada, sin decirle a él lo que se estaba planeando hacer.

 _Para él, el pasado era algo que no merecía la pena volver a ver._

El ruido atroz de la computadora caer se hizo presente, sus recuerdos de nuevo lo traicionaba, no era la primera vez, la frustración llego de repente al momento de recordar las palabras de aquel enano de Yugi, nunca regresara, él ya no está aquí, le quedaba claro que Mutou no sabía cómo se sentía él al saber que nunca tendría aquel duelo con su eterno rival, algo que le había jurado cuando _Battle City_ acabo, solo quedaban los recuerdos que el tiempo eliminaría, en todo caso ¿Eso ultimo estaba bien? ¿No?

Los dos primeros meses tratado de hacer que nada malo pasara, trabajando lo acostumbrado, seguir con su vida, dedicarse a su sueño, su sueño de abrir miles de parques alrededor del mundo, con su hermano Mokuba a su lado como se lo comento una vez de niños, eso quería hacer. Pero una cosa era lo que despierto decía y otra muy diferente a lo que sus sueños querían, estos últimos en ocasiones mostraban lo que uno realmente adoraba y el tricolor de ojos carmesí se mostraba en ellos, muchas veces en el duelo que quería tener y en otras más _íntimas._

En el tercer mes hasta su actualidad, se centró en el sueño que tanto quería conseguir cuando era un niño, pero también, dejarle en claro a aquel Faraón de pacotilla, que él no se aferra al pasado de nadie, no se aferra en aquellos recuerdos que no deseaba que se olvidaran, como la arena que al soplar el viento ya no regresaba. Lo que no quería era faltar a su palabra, esa era lo que se decía cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, que desafortunadamente para él, era todo el tiempo

 _Pero para todo, hay excepciones._

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, todo lo escrito así, es a mi percepción del manga y la película, este primero no lo eh leído completo, pero leí por ahí que Atem se queda un mes en la tierra antes del duelo ceremonial, que Kaiba no estuvo ahí presente y no estuvo en el mundo de las memorias (esto ultimo lo se xD) y como notaron, es un poco antes de los sucesos de la peli, espero que no me salga una trolleada D:**

 **Que tengas unos lindos meses productivos mis niños y feliz Hanuka (O Halloween** )


End file.
